Sur un tas de cendres
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: Konoha est détruite. Sasuke et Naruto ont survécu, mais dans quel but et à quel prix...? Léger yaoi, léger spoil également.


**TITRE:** _**Sur un tas de cendres...**_

**COUPLE:** Naruto X Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Cette histoire, bien que fictive, comprend certains éléments de spoiler. Donc pour ceux et celles qui suivent la VF, à vous de voir si ça vous tente quand même. Je ne révèle rien de ce qui est "fictif" de ce qui est "réel" dans le manga, donc le doute reste néanmoins permis ^^ Pour le reste, cette histoire contient un soupçon de yaoi, donc... vous êtes prévenus! Bonne lecture, **_Lady B. _**

La dernière explosion fut un tel maelström de fumées éparses que personne ne comprit ce qui se passa réellement. Le bruit assourdissant en avait rendu sourd plus d'un tandis que la lumière aveuglante en avait plongé d'autres dans les ténèbres éternelles.

Pour les plus chanceux.

Car la plupart s'étaient vus dépossédés de leur vie. Les rares survivants étaient mortellement blessés, estropiés ou handicapés pour le restant de leurs jours. Tous devraient probablement renoncer à leur statut de ninja. De toutes les façons, à quoi bon combattre lorsque votre village, votre famille et tout ce qui faisait votre univers quotidien, s'effondre ?

Konoha n'était plus que ruines.

Du célèbre village de la feuille, il ne restait que des décombres innommables recouvertes de cendres noires. Les bâtiments avaient été détruits, les visages des Hokage gravés dans la pierre s'étaient écroulés durant la dernière déflagration, la plus violente de toutes, celle qui avait transformé le jadis très fier village caché ninja en ruines ardentes.

Le choc de deux puissances.

Deux puissances terribles, si différentes et pourtant à la fois si semblables…

Deux forces qui avaient fini par perdre le contrôle d'elles-mêmes tant elles avaient été rongées par la douleur et l'amertume. Car elles avaient tout perdu, ces deux âmes égarées. Elles avaient tout donné durant leur existence car elles croyaient en leurs idéaux, elles pensaient être sur la bonne voie, la voie de la justice…

Mais elles avaient été trompées.

Toute leur vie durant.

Mensonges.

Désillusions.

Traîtrises.

Haine.

Injustice.

Tant de mots qui pouvaient définir leur peine et leur désarroi.

Tant de mots qui leur collaient désormais à la peau comme une mince pellicule de sueur âcre qui refuse de s'évaporer malgré la chaleur ardente.

_Tant de mots…_

Tant de désespoir.

Et l'espoir.

_Si peu d'espoir…_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous un spasme de souffrance qui lui souleva violemment la poitrine. La douleur diffuse s'était répandue en lui comme un poison lancinant ; elle lui brûlait vivement les entrailles, éparpillant la nausée dans tout son organisme meurtri. Il voulut se redresser tandis que la bile remontait dans sa gorge, mais la douleur fut telle lorsqu'il voulut remuer qu'il ne put retenir un cri de souffrance.

Un bras passa autour de sa taille. D'un seul coup, il sentit qu'on l'aidait à se redresser pour se pencher en avant.

Il vomit aussitôt.

Le flux qui remontait dans sa bouche était âcre, amer. Si infâme qu'il sentait la tête lui tourner pendant que son diaphragme se tendait avec violence.

_ Chhhht… Calme-toi…, lui murmura une voix familière. Oui, comme ça, doucement…

Le sol était froid sous ses paumes ; ce contact glacial lui faisait du bien. Il le réveillait d'une torpeur enfiévrée dans laquelle il était prisonnier depuis trop longtemps.

Soudainement, il toussa, s'étranglant à moitié avec les vomissures amères. On lui souleva la tête pour l'apaiser.

_ Ca va aller…

Tout ce qui lui pesait sur l'estomac était remonté trop brutalement le long de son œsophage jusqu'à sa gorge. Il recrachait tout, écoeuré par la bile mélangée au sang qui lui laissait un goût infâme sur la langue. Mais après tout, qu'importait le goût ! Ce qui était important était que tout ça sorte, que cela cesse de lui remuer les entrailles aussi cruellement. Ça faisait mal, bon sang ! Terriblement mal.

_ Est-ce que tu penses que ça va aller ? demanda alors une voix différente –une voix de femme.

La première voix , –celle qui appartenait à l'homme qui le maintenait par la taille- répondit :

_ Bien sûr que ça va aller ! dit-elle sur un ton faussement enthousiaste. Il se relève toujours de ses blessures et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il échappe de peu à la mort ! Il va aller mieux, Karin, tu vas voir ! Et plus vite que ce que tu crois en plus !

La dénommée Karin ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur car elle resta là un moment, figée sans rien dire. Il sentait son regard darder sur son corps, inquisiteur, alors qu'il levait péniblement son bras pour essuyer ses lèvres souillées par les vomissures. Son estomac paraissait se porter un peu mieux, enfin libéré de son terrible fardeau. Pour le reste de son corps, les blessures étaient douloureuses et profondes mais peut-être pas si graves. Du moins l'espérait-il…

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, aidé par le garçon familier.

_ Ne fais pas de gestes trop brusques, Sasuke, conseilla-t-il. Tes blessures ne sont pas toutes refermées.

Sasuke.

_Sasuke Uchiwa_.

C'était son nom, il s'en souvenait à présent. Ce nom maudit qui avait guidé et détruit sa vie. _Uchiwa_. Et dire qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour réhabiliter ce clan –son héritage- alors que la seule personne qui l'avait vraiment aimé et protégé avait annihilé froidement un par un chaque membre de leur puissante famille.

Oui. Il se rappelait parfaitement toute l'histoire d'Itachi, révélée par Madara Uchiwa. Il s'en souvenait avec effroi, ne se pardonnant pas encore de l'avoir tué. Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes, qu'il puisse vivre et rattraper tout ce temps perdu avec son grand frère…

Seulement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le destin… ou Konoha ?

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Pourquoi ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu perdre le contrôle de son existence… ? Etait-il voué, comme Itachi, à ne vivre que l'enfer ?

_Tous ces sacrifices..._

_Toute cette souffrance…_

_Toute cette peine_…

À quoi bon ?

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir. Il sentait qu'on l'enserra entre des bras consolateurs tandis qu'une main chaude caressait doucement son dos. Une voix familière lui murmura des mots apaisants dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ Sasuke… Tu n'es pas seul…

Non, il n'était pas seul, il le savait bien. Autrefois, il avait voulu se convaincre qu'il était seul, que personne ne comprendrait jamais sa solitude et sa souffrance, mais la vérité était tout autre. Jamais, il n'avait été vraiment seul : il avait eu sa famille, son grand frère…et puis ses amis de l'Académie, l'équipe 7 et finalement le Taka, sa propre équipe composée de Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo.

Et personne ne l'avait plus jamais laissé tomber.

Surtout pas _lui_.

_ Naruto…

Le jeune shinobi sourit de toutes ses dents. Il l'enlaçait tendrement, faisant bien attention de ne pas rouvrir davantage ses blessures.

_ Content de voir que tu te souviens de moi, Sasuke. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avais peur que tout soit flou dans ton esprit ! Alors… comment tu te sens ?

_ Embrumé. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Il leva les yeux sur son compagnon et s'aperçut qu'au lieu de tomber nez à nez avec le blondinet au regard azur et au sourire plein d'assurance qu'il connaissait si bien, il ne voyait plus que quelques taches floues et sombres dansant devant ses yeux.

_La malédiction du Mangenkyou_.

Itachi l'avait prévenu, et pourtant, il avait ignoré ses avertissements, utilisant les pouvoirs de son sharingan sans retenue.

_Je vais… perdre la vue ?_

Il soupira. Après tout, ce n'était que justice. Par sa faute et celle de Naruto, Konoha avait sans doute été détruite, réduite en cendres jusqu'à la moelle. Oh, bien sûr, c'était Pein qui avait massacré la plupart des habitants du village, poussant Naruto à se métamorphoser en Kyuubi devant l'assassinat d'Hinata. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins que leur affrontement à tous deux n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le clou sur ce qui était déjà un vaste cimetière…

Il toussa bruyamment, crachant un peu de sang sur la veste de son compagnon. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment la façon dont s'était achevé leur duel ; il se remémorait juste s'être interposé entre Kyuubi et Konoha. Naruto avait tué Pein après que celui-ci aie lâchement assassiné tous leurs amis, mais sa soif de destruction était devenue tellement puissante que tuer Pein n'avait pas suffi à le calmer complètement. Il en voulait encore plus…

Et lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait hésité.

Il voulait, pour sa part, détruire Konoha de ses propres mains pour venger Itachi.

… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit témoin du carnage qui régnait sur le village !

Devant ces corps épars, ces maisons brûlées, les cadavres de ses anciens compagnons, trop de souvenirs étaient venus le hanter. Comme celui encore trop vivace de cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune où les siens avaient été décimés. Il était alors resté figé là, paralysé par cette vision d'horreur jusqu'à ce que ces coéquipiers le secouent. « _Il faut l'arrêter_ », avaient-il préconisé, et sans réfléchir, il avait acquiescé.

Arrêter Kyuubi.

Arrêter _Naruto _!

Et le reste, il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Tout avait été trop vite, tout était flou dans sa tête. Sans queue ni tête. _Cendres. Amaterasu… Et les pouvoirs de Naruto lui rappelaient vaguement ceux d'Itachi. Comment ? Pourquoi… ?_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors qu'une douleur sourde lui vrillait les tempes.

_ Sasuke… !

_ La ferme, baka ! Je… j'ai mal !

_Si mal…_

Et d'un seul coup, ce fut le noir total.

***

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, il sentait qu'une partie de la douleur physique avait disparu. Il se sentait mieux, allongé bien au chaud sur le flanc, contre quelque chose de doux, moelleux, et qui pourtant n'était pas un oreiller.

Quelque chose de brûlant qui le réchauffait de sa douce température, et qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

_ Naruto… ?

Le jeune garçon avait passé la nuit –ou le jour ?- avec lui, le tenant dans ses bras pour le bercer de sa chaleur. IL s'y sentait si bien… Le simple contact contre son corps lui faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant les horreurs passées, comme si tous ces combats n'avaient jamais existé.

_ Tu te sens mieux, Sasuke ? Karin a essayé de te faire boire son chakra mais elle-même est vidée de ses forces alors du coup, on a essayé de te transmettre le mien. Celui de Kyuubi est inépuisable, tu te rappelles ?

Sasuke toussota, s'agrippant aux plis de la veste de son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils, peu désireux de savoir comment ils avaient procédé ni même s'ils y étaient parvenus. La source de son inquiétude était tout autre.

_ Alors ça veut dire… qu'il est toujours en toi ?

_ Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, tu le sais bien ! Je vais devoir continuer à vivre avec, c'est toujours ce que j'ai fait, du reste.

_ Et s'il te reprend de perdre à nouveau le contrôle ?

_ Tu m'arrêteras. Tout comme je t'arrêterai s'il te vient à nouveau à l'esprit de vouloir de venger.

_ C'est aussi par vengeance que tu as tué Pein.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il imaginait très bien la tristesse qui devait s'afficher dans les yeux clairs de son ami. Pourquoi lui avait-il déballé une telle méchanceté gratuite alors que Naruto venait de perdre Hinata ? Il l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas sympa, il le savait. Et ce n'était même pas nécessaire. Toujours était-il que les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes si rapidement que Sasuke regretta de les avoir prononcés avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

Et, plus durs que l'acier d'une lame, ils avaient touché Naruto au plus profond de son âme.

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre, culpabilisant. Cherchant à noyer le poussin dans l'œuf, il reprit la discussion l'air de rien, changeant immédiatement de sujet.

_ Qu'en est-il de la situation à Konoha, exactement ?

_ Il n'y a plus que des ruines, murmura Naruto, sentant la culpabilité reposer sur ses épaules. Les survivants se sont abrités comme ils pouvaient dans les décombres –comme là où nous sommes actuellement. Il y a beaucoup de pluies acides qui tombent par intermittence sur nos têtes… Au milieu de tout ce désordre, je suis incapable de te dire combien de morts sont à déplorer.

_ Sakura et Kakashi ?

_ Sakura est vivante. Elle fait de son mieux pour aider les blessés à l'extérieur. C'est elle qui t'a donné les premiers soins, tu sais…

Il soupira, l'air las.

_ Quant à Kakashi-sensei, j'ignore où il est, ni même s'il a survécu. Chôji m'a dit qu'il avait affronté Pein avant moi… Je ne l'ai pas revu. Sasuke… J'ai très peur de sortir de ce bâtiment en ruines, tu sais. Depuis que les choses ont repris un semblant de vie, je reste ici, près de toi et seuls tes compagnons du Taka m'avertissent de ce qui se passe dehors.

Il baissa les yeux, une boule au fond de la gorge.

_ J'ai peur de ce que je trouverai dehors. J'ignore ce que je vais voir et je redoute surtout ce que je ne verrai pas. Je crois que je ne supporterai pas d'autres morts… Hinata, elle…

_ Je sais.

Sasuke passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui. Ses bras lui faisaient encore mal mais bien moins que la veille ; à croire que le chakra de Kyuubi faisait des merveilles.

_ Je viendrais avec toi, Naruto, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je t'accompagnerai à l'extérieur lorsque je serai capable de tenir à nouveau sur mes jambes et nous affronterons tout ça ensemble, tous les deux.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête. Sasuke était devenu brusquement très compréhensible, ce qui était étrange, mais tellement agréable qu'il ne voulait pas en chercher les raisons. Blotti tout contre lui, il se sentait curieusement apaisé, dorloté par la fraîcheur de ses mains sans son cou brûlant…

_ Tout est de ma faute, Sasuke…

Il le fixa de ses yeux noirs, absents. Le voyait-il vraiment dans cette pénombre… ? Il avait le regard lointain, comme s'il ne pouvait le voir…

_ Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Toi et moi nous ne sommes que des victimes qu'on a manipulé trop longtemps, Naruto. Je… Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais… mais j'ai été idiot, tu sais ! On aurait jamais dû se séparer. J'aurais dû rester avec toi, avec l'équipe 7. Tous ensemble, on aurait peut-être réussi à distinguer la vérité derrière le voile de haine qui m'aveuglait…

_ Sasuke, tes yeux…

Sasuke sourit timidement.

_ Ne me coupe pas, Naruto, ou je n'aurai pas la force d'aller au bout de mon histoire. Je t'en prie… laisse-moi te raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu durant ces dernières années. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui m'a animé, quelles étaient mes raisons de te quitter… et aussi ce que j'ai appris sur Itachi. Quand tu sauras quelle a été sa vie –son enfer !- tu comprendras ma haine. Tu comprendras sans doute pourquoi je me sens aussi paumé en ce moment… Et pourquoi j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu sais… Itachi m'aimait. En réalité, il m'a toujours protégé. _Toujours_.

Naruto sourit gentiment.

Cette histoire, il ne la connaissait pas mais en entendant les paroles de son ami, certaines pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place doucement dans sa tête. Il avait rencontré Itachi et ce dernier lui avait offert une partie de son pouvoir.

Maintenant, il comprenait.

_C'était pour protéger Sasuke_.

***

Ainsi, Itachi avait été lui aussi une victime désignée. En entendant son histoire, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Que devait-il croire désormais ? Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours désiré devenir Hokage pour diriger Konoha, et surtout pour devenir quelqu'un aux yeux de ses habitants. Désormais, il savait que beaucoup de choses horribles s'étaient faites dans l'ombre du gouvernement, que Konoha n'avait pas hésité une seconde à envoyer Itachi Uchiwa massacrer les siens, le condamnant à l'exil et au déshonneur…

Tant de cruauté…

La vie d'Itachi avait dû être un enfer perpétuel : il avait tué les siens et vécu dans la haine du seul être qu'il aimait vraiment, son petit frère Sasuke. Une vie de haine et de mensonges. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de croire en une ère de paix.

_ Mon père était à la tête du complot qui visait à remettre les Uchiwa au gouvernement de Konoha. Les dirigeants qui craignaient le pouvoir de mon clan, envoyèrent Itachi éliminer tout le monde. Ça a été dur pour lui. Il s'est retrouvé pris entre deux feux, obligé de choisir entre ceux qu'il aimait et la paix. Il… Il a choisi la paix. Il ne supportait plus la haine et les violences alors…

Sasuke reprit son souffle. Sa voix tremblait d'émotions contradictoires.

_ Il a dû détruire sa propre famille. Nous tuer tous un par un. Éliminer ceux qu'il aimait pour préserver la paix de Konoha.

Naruto buvait ses paroles une à une. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte à quel point les mythes qui avaient bercé son enfance sonnaient désormais faux. Tout ce à quoi il croyait n'était qu'une vaste illusion puérile. _Des rêves de gosse_.

Doucement, il glissa sa main dans celle de son ami, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. La seule chose dont il demeurait encore sûr aujourd'hui était l'amitié qui les unissait.

Tout le reste n'était peut-être que des chimères et des illusions mais _ça_, c'était bien réel.

Tout comme était réelle la froideur des mains de Sasuke contre ses doigts. _Si froids_…

_ Ton frère était un être admirable, Sasuke-kun. Je regrette beaucoup de ne pas l'avoir connu.

_ Moi aussi. Au fond, je m'aperçois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu.

Il soupira en se blottissant contre Naruto. Le contact de son corps contre le sien le réchauffait agréablement. Il avait si froid dans les ténèbres qu'il ne pouvait plus percer. Tout était si noir…

Mais malheureusement, il avait déjà versé trop de larmes. Ses yeux étaient désormais secs.

Il était le dernier de son clan.

Le dernier des Uchiwa.

Et avec lui, ce clan maudit disparaîtrait à jamais.

_ Que vas-tu faire, Sasuke ?

Naruto le serrait contre lui, caressant tendrement sa chevelure aile de corbeau.

_ Je ne sais pas. Konoha est morte en même temps que l'Akatsuki. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'amis, de compagnons et nous nous sommes perdus nous-mêmes au milieu de toute cette haine. Nous avons perdu nos rêves et nos illusions. Peut-être avons-nous grandi au final… ?

Il soupira, amer.

_ Quant à la vérité, reprit-il, elle est si aigre que je ne parviens même pas à imaginer qu'un avenir quelconque puisse exister. Naruto… dis-moi franchement pourquoi je suis en vie ?

_ Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que… sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas, moi non plus.

La réponse fut aussi spontanée qu'elle était évidente. Tous deux étaient si proches, si liés, que ni la séparation ni leur duel à mort n'avait pu venir à bout de leur amitié.

Ils étaient désormais indissociables.

Tous les deux seuls, perdus, mais ensemble.

Tous les deux rejetés, trahis, incompris, mais plus forts dans l'adversité.

_Les deux faces d'une même pièce._

Et ils ne s'en rendaient compte que maintenant.

Il aura fallu que le monde s'écroule, que des gens meurent par centaine et qu'ils en viennent eux-mêmes à s'entretuer pour se rendre compte que la vie ne serait plus rien l'un sans l'autre.

_ Je resterai avec toi, Naruto, murmura Sasuke. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, ma seule certitude. Et je n'ai plus envie de rien en dehors de rester près de toi.

_ Plus envie de vengeance ?

_ Pour me venger de qui ?! Tout le monde est mort, même les innocents ! Dois-je passer le reste de mes jours à traquer une chimère ? Dois-je chercher un bouc émissaire à ma souffrance éternellement ou l'assumer pleinement ? Dis-moi franchement, Naruto… qui est _vraiment_ le coupable de toute cette haine en dehors de moi-même ? Je ne comprends plus rien, Naruto. Plus rien du tout ! Tout est confus et flou dans ma tête… Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi alors je t'en conjure : ne me trahis pas.

_ Jamais.

Sasuke n'en ajouta pas plus. Cette réponse lui suffisait.

Il avait beaucoup parlé, parlé comme jamais en fait. Et cela lui avait beaucoup coûté mais ça en avait valu la peine. Il se sentait mieux, presque libéré. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'avenir, il le savait bien, mais Naruto saurait sûrement leur inventer un avenir pour deux. Il le connaissait bien, il avait confiance en sa capacité d'adaptation. Il savait que sa bonne humeur et sa spontanéité -son incroyable pouvoir de voir le positif dans n'importe quelle situation catastrophique- pouvait soulever des montagnes ! Il restait persuadé que malgré le chaos extérieur, la souffrance et la tristesse, Naruto saurait retomber sur ses pieds.

_Oui. Il saura réaliser ses rêves, même sur un tas de cendres et de boue. Il reconstruira une nouvelle Konoha et deviendra le premier Hokage d'une véritable ère basée sur la paix_.

Sasuke sourit timidement, rasséréné par cette vision d'un hypothétique futur.

_Et je l'aiderai, Itachi, je te le jure. Tu as eu confiance en lui et je te prouverai que tu as eu raison. Tous les deux, nous créerons quelque chose de vivant au-dessus de ce champ de bataille. Je suis sûr que ce jour-là, tu seras fier de nous… Fier de moi, Grand Frère…_

Il toussota légèrement, s'agrippant nerveusement aux pans de la veste de Naruto. Ce dernier le berça tendrement, calmant sa quinte de toux par ce simple geste.

_Naruto… Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne plus voir tes grands yeux bleus et ton sourire chaleureux…. Mais je suppose que c'est là ma punition pour avoir été si aveugle lorsque je pouvais encore y voir ! Pardonne-moi tout le mal que je t'ai fait…_

Avide de pouvoir voir malgré tout son visage, Sasuke remonta ses mains jusqu'à lui. S'il fut surpris par ce contact, Naruto n'en laissa rien paraître. Sasuke avait refermé ses paupières sur ses pupilles qui n'y voyaient plus, se concentrant sur l'image mentale qui lui rapportaient ses doigts. Ils faisaient le tour du visage de Naruto, courraient sur ses joues, dessinaient ses sourcils et ses yeux avant de redescendre le long de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres où ils s'attardèrent un long moment. Naruto avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, se laissant aller à cette étrange inquisition.

C'était doux. Agréable. Comme si ce geste marquait le début d'une nouvelle histoire entre eux ; un lien plus fort, plus intime.

Il se laissa aller à ce bien-être innocent lorsque Sasuke s'approcha davantage de lui, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient tendres mais froides. Un goût de sang entachait leur saveur douce-amère, mais qu'importait ! À cet instant-là, plus rien n'avait plus d'importance en dehors de ce baiser inédit entre eux. Rien ne comptait plus que ce torrent de bonheur au milieu du chaos, marquant un espoir infime dans le désespoir de la ville morte.

Une renaissance dans les cendres.

_ Naruto…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sourit d'un sourire qui venait du fond du cœur.

Il avait retrouvé Sasuke. Son ami. Son frère. _Celui qui avait volé son cœur._

Ensemble, ils feraient de grandes choses, ils en étaient convaincus désormais.

Car s'ils avaient touché la mort de si près, c'était pour mieux célébrer la vie. La vie et la paix.

Il embrassa à nouveau Sasuke, le cœur empli d'un nouvel espoir. Cette fois, le baiser se fit plus tendre, plus passionné, plus profond. Un tourbillon d'émotions.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke, déclara-t-il soudainement sur un ton enthousiaste. Bientôt, tu pourras marcher et quittera ce trou moisi ! On ira dehors, dans les décombres et peut-être qu'on retrouvera Kakashi-sensei et les autres ! Peut-être même que l'Ichiraku a survécu au désastre, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Décidément, dès qu'il s'agissait de Ramen, Naruto ne perdait pas le Nord !

_ Et puis, on reconstruira tout, continuait ce dernier. On se fabriquera une grande maison pour toi et moi dans laquelle on entraînera nos disciples ! Et puis bien sûr, je deviendrai Hokage, et toi…

_ Et moi… ?

_ Et toi, tu seras Hokage avec moi ! sourit-il, très fier de sa dernière trouvaille.

Sasuke lui tapota gentiment la tête.

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi, usuratonkachi. Il n'y a qu'un seul Hokage.

_ Oui, mais nous ferons exception car nous serons les premiers d'une nouvelle ère ! Et puis… on est aussi forts l'un que l'autre, pas vrai ?

Un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres, Naruto se perdit en divagations sur un futur idéal concocté par les bons soins de son imagination. Tout y était idiot, puéril et utopique, mais Sasuke n'avait pas envie de casser ses rêveries, ni même d'interrompre ses élucubrations folles.

Non.

Il avait envie d'y croire.

Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à son seul ami, sa seule certitude dans ce monde de doutes et de suspicions. Il pouvait imaginer sans peine les yeux pétillants de son compagnon, illuminés par son sourire si franc !

Son seul regret était que désormais, il ne pourrait plus jamais le contempler de ses propres yeux.

_Naruto_.

Et sans rien dire, il s'accrocha à nouveau à lui.

Cette fois, _pour toujours_.

-------------------------

J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous aura plu, malgré la fin gnangnan ;)


End file.
